A New Home? Or a New Nightmare?
by SasuNaruShadowHunter
Summary: Escaping Ne'tu with a group of Shinobi, SG-1 become attached to these young teenagers who have experienced a dark past. How will Naruto handle a new life in the SGC with a certain Raven by his side once again.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first story I'm actually going to post. This is a Stargate SG-1 crossover with Naruto. I have introduced the Naruto Character's in the Episode 'Jolinar's Memories': Season 3. The Prologue is a summary of the episode. Also I apoligize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try my best but hey, everyone makes mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Stargate SG-1 or Naruto. **

* * *

A New Home? Or a New Nightmare?

Prologue- Summary of Jolinar's Memories

At Stargate Command, an unexpected visit from the Tok'ra gave great fear to Major Samantha Carter's heart, as she learns of her father's imprisonment on a moon, known by the Egyptian name for hell; Ne'tu. Jacob Carter-Tok'ra and host to Selmak- has been captured by the Goa'uld Sokar; who is impersonating the god known as the Devil.

Martouf a Tok'ra that SG-1 have had previous dealings with, due to his connection to Jolinar of Malkshur, the Tok'ra that Samantha Carter was previously host to. Jolinar is the only person who was ever able to escape from Ne'tu. Martouf sought the help of SG-1 to rescue Jacob Carter, or at the very least collect the information he has gathered, for there is a larger issue to be known.

The Tok'ra believe that, Sokar is about to launch a massive attack against the System Lords. The rule of the System Lords is far more vulnerable a target than that of one powerful Goa'uld. With a rescue mission approved SG-1 along with Martouf, make their way to Ne'tu by the same Tel'tak (a Goa'uld cargo ship) that Jolinar was found in, after her escape from Ne'tu.

Jack informs Martouf of how much he _hates_ surprises, as Martouf seems to leave things till last minute to inform the colonel. Sam sifts through a few of Jolinar's memories with the aid of a small device attached to her temple. The device is hidden behind Carter's ear and hair before they head to the planet, so she is able to try to find the escape route while there. Teal'c remains aboard the Tel'tak, as the remainder of his team are sent to the planet in escape pods.

Upon entering the underground prison they meet the ruler of Ne'tu, Bynarr and his first prime, Nao'nak. Bynarr order's the group to be thrown into the pit, before he makes his way to Sokar's planet to give his thanks for sending Jolinar. Jolinar had used Bynarr to escape and Bynarr sought revenge against her.

Now SG-1 needed a plan to escape Ne'tu with Jacob and if possible 'adjust' the size of Sokar's force. Now when four young teenagers are thrown into their cell, will they be leaving with more than just a certain Tok'ra?


	2. Chapter 1

******Hey guys, this is my first story I'm actually going to post. This is a Stargate SG-1 crossover with Naruto. I have introduced the Naruto Character's in the Episode 'Jolinar's Memories': Season 3. ****Ok so most of this chapter is the episode as an explanation of the character's and story for SG-1. Also to refresh SG-1 fans of the episode. After the line break I changed the episode (barely) to start integrating the Naruto Characters.**

******I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I would appreciate any feedback and if there is anything that confuses you or any questions, you are more than welcome to leave them in the comments or send a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate SG-1 or Naruto. ( _And for any Naruto fans who have not watched Stargate SG-1 I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! XD_ )**

**This Chapter is written like the anime's; switching between peoples thoughts. I tried to make it obvious as to whose thoughts are being projected at each time.**

'_Italic' = _**Japanese ****speech or over a communicator/device.  
**

**_'Bold Italic' = _Kurama speaking **

* * *

A New Home? Or a New Nightmare?  
Chapter-1

Being violently thrown into the 'Pit' as Bynarr called it, SG-1 landed heavily on the rough earth. The trap door above them slammed shut.

"Thank You!" Jack yelled up as the sound of the door locking drifted down. The yells and screams of the other prisoners were still echoing off the stone walls, bringing fear into any new comers. The scorching heat from the Maltin core being so close was making sweat poor off their bodies, while making it difficult to breathe.

"The smells keep getting better and better, don't they?" Jack muttered sarcastically as he started to shift his position. As Daniel stood wiping dirt off him, he looked through a metal gate to see two Jaffa standing guard outside their cell. One of the Jaffa brought his staff up to meet the metal, making Daniel jerk back slightly, after watching his reaction the Jaffa left, a smirk etched on his face.

"This uh… doesn't look encouraging." Daniel pointed to the Jaffa's retreating shadows.

Their Cell was under ground with the only light being a red and green hue from above, leaving very little visibility for the team. A small geyser in the ground, kept them off to one side of the long cell. Surrounded by solid rock, and metal bars that seem to have been forged inside of the rock, making it impossible to shift them.

Sam stood giving a short search at the other end of the cell, finding rotting corpses lined up. Her face scrunched up as Daniel voiced his confusion.

"I thought Sokar wouldn't allow any weapons, so far we've seen a staff weapon and a hand device." Daniel questioned in confusion and concern.

"I do not understand it myself."Martouf admitted.

"Surprise, surprise." Jack aimed his words to Martouf reminding him how he _hated_ surprises. Martouf glanced to O'Neill before tilting his head, an odd expression changing his face.

"Bynarr is Sokar's appointed leader. He's permitted a hand device and one staff weapon for his 1st prime." Martouf returned his gaze towards the blonde female, as she finished explaining.

"What made you think Bynarr would be sympathetic to Jolinar?" Martouf watched her awaiting her answer.

"I was sure he was the one that helped her escape."

"Why?" Jack focused back on Carter questioning her reason.

Sam hesitated and looked uncomfortable, un-able to meet Martouf's eyes. "She um…"  
A saddened air surrounded Martouf as let his head drop forward. "I'm sorry. Look he's the key. Now Bynarr may not of knowingly helped Jolinar but, I'm sure he must know how she escaped."

"Sam." A gravelly and pained voice called out from the darkness of the cell, a tinge of hope woven through the voice. Sam immediately turned to the sound of a voice she knew well. "Sam." They called out again, their voice clearer than the first time.

"Dad?" Sam rushed over to the voice finding her ageing father, Jacob Carter, lying slumped up against the metal and stone corner, dirt and dried blood covering him head to toe. "Dad!" She repeated in relief, kneeling down beside him, she grabbed his face softly trying to make sure he was alright. "Dad."

The group of men all followed and Martouf kneeled down beside his friend.

"Am I dreaming?" With laboured breathing and obviously not much strength to speak of, Jacob tried to tell if it was merely a dream, or if his daughter was really in front of him again.

"No, no we're real." Sam reassured her father, a worried look staying frozen to her face.

Jacob's eyes scrunched close. "Are you crazy?"

"Uh...apparently." Jack sighed kneeling beside Jacob, watching him with concern through the gap of the metal bars the older man rested against.

"Are you okay?" Worried she looked into his eyes demanding an answer.

A heavy sigh fell through Jacobs lips. "I've been better."

Martouf leaned forward placing his hand upon Jacob's forehead. "Selmac?" he questioned Jacob about the Tok'ra living within him. Sam removed her jacket folding it, before placing it behind Jacob's head as a pillow.

"He's dying." Martouf widened his eyes a fraction and begun to rummage his pocket for something. He pulled out a small plastic vile filled with a green liquid.

"This will help." He pulled off the cap and put it to Jacob's mouth. Carter held her hand under Jacobs chin to help him drink it and to catch any he missed. He swallowed slowly before Martouf pulled the vile away.

As he started to cough Sam placed her hand on his chest and tried to encourage or console him. "Hang in there, we're gonna get you outta her."

"Marty." Jack muttered studying Martouf as the young man turned. Jack inclined his head to the side ordering him to follow his lead. As Martouf passed, Daniel removed his jacket also and handed it to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam accepted it immediately using it to try to make her father more comfortable. Daniel made his way to Jacks side where he stood with the young Tok'ra.

"He gonna make it?" O'Neill jerked his chin at Jacob.

"Not here. Unless we get him out of this place soon, he will die." Martouf gave his answer although it wasn't the best. O'Neill nodded watching Sam and her father in concern.

"It's okay, I'm here" Sam gently laid her head against her father's head as a form of hug, as she whispered consoles to him.

* * *

It had been a short while and SG-1 had heard uproar above their cell a few minutes before. When they questioned Jacob he said that there must have been new arrivals. Martouf and Sam continued to take care of Jacob, and make sure he finished the vile of green liquid. Daniel sat beside his team leader thinking deeply.

"Do you have the strength to speak?" Martouf prodded Jacob needing answers about the info he had gathered. Jacob nodded ready to proceed in telling him all he needed. "We can relay communication to the Tok'ra council." Jacob nodded again before starting.

"Sokar's fleet is ten times larger than we thought. He is poised to attack six key system lords. He will win." His words came out slow but their meaning came through load and clear.

"He will control an army big enough to rule the galaxy if that is so." Martouf explained exactly how badly this will end if it comes to pass, much to the annoyance of O'Neill.

"When is all this supposed to happen?" O'Neill queried trying to assess their chances, and gain all the information.

"The attack was to take place two weeks from the time I was captured. That was 4 days ago."

"We must relay this to the Tok'ra _immediately_." Martouf stared hard at O'Neill expectantly.

"Yeah." Jack pulled out the communication device, so he could contact the ship that their last teammate was aboard. "Teal'c come in."

"_O'Neill it is I." _A very slight crackle was heard through the communicator, along with a deep voice.

"We found Jacob; he's in pretty rough shape."

"_Have you yet determined a means of escape?"_

"Uhh… no. Not yet. Martouf wants to talk to you." with his name mentioned he made his way to O'Neill and grabbed the communicator from him.

"Teal'c, I have an important message you must relay to the Tok'ra high council if we do not get out of here." Martouf fell silent as footsteps were heard outside of their cell. A lot of shouting was heard drawing closer to them; however no one could understand what they were shouting. Martouf kneeled behind Jack to hide himself as he whispered to Teal'c, luckily for them the shouting was covering his voice.

Daniel stood up in surprise, as four people were thrown in through the rusty gate in which he had previously watched the Jaffa through. Daniel was even more surprised to see that they were only teenagers being thrown into the devil's prison. The Jaffa made quick work of slamming the gate shut and locking it. The group of teenagers hit the ground rather hard, however, one was quick to stand back up and slam himself against the bars.

_"DARN IT! YOU RETARDED SMUG EVIL BASTARDS! COME IN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING MAN YA BALLESS SCAREDY CATS! I'LL SHOVE THAT FUCKING POLE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS TH-"_

Daniel was surprised to hear ancient Japanese come tearing out of the young boy's mouth, especially the words he spoke. While watching the boy screaming through the bars, a young fare blonde girl stalked up and slammed her fist into his head, causing him to kneel on the ground cradling his bright blonde head.

_"Argh there's no point yelling now you Idiot! You're just giving us a bloody headache!"_


End file.
